A number of industry standard buses, such as General Purpose Interface Bus (GPM), Universal Serial Bus (USB), are commonly used for communication between two or more devices (e.g., computing devices). Because such buses utilize complex communication protocols, configuring devices to use such protocols may be expensive and time-consuming. Other industry standard buses, such as I2C, may utilize simpler protocols, but are not rich enough to be used in applications that require more than a basic command set. Proprietary buses, designed to enable communication of specific information between specific devices, are typically not flexible enough to serve other purposes.